


Not a Chance

by arsenicRenegade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicRenegade/pseuds/arsenicRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat goes to church and sees two shaggy-haired brothers that really dont belong, but its not like Karkat's ever going to see them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Chance

It’s just another lazy Sunday afternoon for one Karkat Vantas. You tried to get some computer coding done but you were just so… lazy. Your brother calls you to get ready for afternoon church, you prefer the earlier one but Kankri likes to carpool with Meulin and Nepeta so you have to go. This of course was to save gas and “Check our earthly privileges.” But you honestly think that reason is complete bullshit because he has a MAYOR crush on the youth group leader Latula and Meulin is friends with her so Kankri tags along. And the worst thing is that Meulin doesn’t even mind, she likes to prove her “master matchmaking skills” and honestly if she can put those two together, she deserves that title tenfold. You think he doesn’t have a chance but like hell you’re gonna tell him that. 

You go to pick up Nepeta and Meulin early and quite on time. You get there early and Nepeta forces you to volunteer today, and if the past is any reference she’s going to make you be the one to take the banner in front of the whole church again. You hate doing it because your first time you tripped and hit the banner with a pole/ pillar thing or whatever the fuck they are on accident, but the point is, is that you hate it but Nepeta makes you do it anyway. 

You weren’t even expecting volunteer today so you didn’t even bother looking nice, you just threw on some old jeans and a black t-shirt that had a gigantic pizza on it. It’s not like your going see anyone new here that you care to make a good impression on. Well it’s not like you could if you did. You think you like boys but you don’t really know just yet. You’ve had a couple girlfriends in the past, including Latula’s younger sister but you’re just not feeling it anymore. You can’t really come out because; A. you’re positive that your father would flip shit and B. because you’re not entirely sure that you swing that way. Besides, you’re fourteen. What do you know? 

When the church gets all silent the priest says a prayer and you, the priest’s helper people and Nepeta, the other flag carrier go when the music starts. You scan the crowd for someone, but nope. It’s just another, regular Sunday afternoon. After a while you zone out and start counting down the minutes to pass the time. You can’t wait for this to end. 

When mass is ¾ done its time to pick up the collection and when you pass by to get to your section, a pair or new faces almost make you stop walking. They look like they’re more likely to belong to a cult rather than a stuck up suburb church where if you didn’t know anyone, it stayed that way. 

They seemed to be brothers, one around your brother’s age and the other around yours. You really couldn’t tell since they both had long shaggy hair to their mid-neck or shoulders. They had olive skin and both sitting with their shoulders relaxed so you couldn’t tell their height, little acne, t-shirts and jeans. They were sitting in the very back where the people that arrived late sat. The older one seemed like he was actually trying to pay attention whereas the younger one was playing on his itouch. It’s nice to see some new faces around here but from the looks of them you don’t think that you’ll ever see them again. Maybe they’ve moved here to start the second semester here, besides they’re definitely not bad looking. 

You hope that the older brother doesn’t notice you checking them both out. That would be plain embarrassing but when you pass by them again you catch him looking at you and you feel yourself blush. You immediately look away. Did you just fucking blush! It’s even worse because you’re a fucking albino for fucks sake, you used grey colored contacts to cover up the red but they could only do so much, your ears are probably red too. You’re just glad that the younger one probably didn’t see you, thank God for that itouch. 

Now that mass is almost over you don’t want them to be just memories in your mind. And this sort of thing happens all the time, see someone cute, make eye contact, never see again.

At the end you go to pick up the banners and the younger one is looking at you know. He looks you up and down and his eyes hesitate twice, once at your pants, which you’re sure is just your heavenly imagination and then at your pizza shirt, which brings a slight smirk to his face. You realize that his brother has lighter hair and is taller than you by a head and this one is about half a foot taller than you. You hope that the red has gone from your cheeks by now but you’re probably never going see him again so it doesn’t really matter, but still that’s what you get for looking like such a dipshit. 

Once church is over, all you can think about are the two shaggy cultish guys, but it’s not like you expected anything to actually happen. You don’t even know their names or even their ages. That’s just you being you and hoping for something that never had any room for hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Something similar happened to me a few weeks ago and these brothers looked just like Humanstuck!Makaras, pretty freaking weird to me...


End file.
